


Awake

by Thea_rainbow



Series: Sophie [1]
Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Ben being alone, Insomnia, M/M, overdosing on coffee, pre-sophie, worried Mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>we-live-among-you:<br/>“I haven’t slept in five days and I’ve drank all the coffee in the house. How do you think I’m doing?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awake

**Author's Note:**

> lets just say i made it through 4 days of not sleeping before i collapse. maybe with coffee it would have been different.
> 
> and i don't know what coffee does to you. i drink tea. Thats the most adventures i get with my water.

„Ben?“ Mike called, stepping into their home. His travel bag falling to the floor when he saw the mess that was the normally clean home. Mugs were scattered all over the living room, some even standing on the floor.

“Ben?” he now yelled, horrified.

A sound suddenly rose from the stairs and soon Mike was held to a heavy breathing chest and a smell of coffee surrounded him.

“Mike, hey, hello. How are you. You alright?” Ben asked, stepping back when Mike hugged him back shortly. Ben looked like a wreck, brown eyes sunken in, underlined with pure black. His hair looked patchy, sticking up at some parts and sticking to his head at others. His face was pale, also sunken in.

But those brown eyes were blown wide, jumping from one thing to the next with rapid attention.

“What happened to you?” He asked worriedly, framing Ben's face with his hands.

“We don’t have any kind of coffee anymore.” Ben muttered and suddenly he fell together, his eyes out of focus and he was toppling forward and into Mike who caught him softly.

“What? Why?” Mike began moving them, dragging Ben with him.

“I drank everything.” The man in his arms muttered, face pressed now to his chest.

“I was gone for 4...” Mike thought, but Ben interrupted him. “5 days.“

“I was gone 5 days in which you drank our whole storage closet full of coffee?” lying Ben down on the sofa after taking a few empty mugs from the sofa to make room for the exhausted man.

“Yeah. Wasn’t that much though. Didn’t sleep so nights…” Ben yawed, curling into himself, leaving the sentence hanging in the air like his bad coffee breath.

“Just sleep. Tell me when you’ve got enough sleep for 5 days.” Mike said, brushing over Ben's hair softly.

“The nursery is done.” Ben whispered before he dropped into a much needed slumber.

“5 Days.” Mike breathed out, shaking his head as he got up from where he was crouching on the floor next to the sofa to collect all the empty mugs, placing them in the kitchen.

With a last look to Ben, Mike went up the stairs, smelling paint and fresh wood on the first floor, smiling.

“Oh Ben.” He said under his breath as he first saw what the empty room was now.

Painted in a soft green/yellow combo with a dark blue ceiling where the sky with probably all correctly placed stars, connected into the zodiac. And the room was filled now; wooden furniture in every corner which left no doubt that Ben made them all, made everything in this room.

His husband was a maniac.

* * *

 

12 hours later and Ben was finally waking up, groggy and more tired than he ever felt, but definitely better than in the last few days.

“Hey, love.” Mike said from behind him, holding a mug between his hands as he came around the sofa to greed Ben with the soft kiss Ben needed.

“I hope it's not coffee.” Ben said, looking at the mug Mike pressed into his slightly shaking hands.

“Nope. It's tea. For you.” Ben greedily gulped the liquid down; ignoring the slight burn it made him feel on the way down.

“Lifesaver” He stated, smiling up at Mike after the mug was empty.

“What you did to the room...” Mike started, sitting down next to Ben, leaning on the smaller man.

“It's amazing. But please, never do something like that again, promise me or I will never leave you alone again for a few days without a babysitter.“ Ben chuckled, turning his head until he could press it into Mike's shoulder.

“I won’t, I promise. It was just… you were gone and i felt so lonely and thought what about realizing some of our projects we thought about. And with Sally being in the 6th month…”

“I missed you.” Mike interrupted him, pressing a smile into Ben's hair.

“I missed you too.”

“Let's just go to bed and ignore everything else for the next 24 hours, okay?”

“Okay.”

* * *

 

“We still need to stock up on coffee.” Ben said, lying on his back with Mike curled around him.

“Ben just hush.” Mike grumbled, biting playfully into Ben's arm around his shoulder.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> and like always  
> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.pastelandblood.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)  
>   
> 


End file.
